carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Accessory
Accessory (or physics object) is the name given to the objects scattered around the levels that don't contribute much to the gameplay. Generally, accessories just create atmosphere and can be toggled with the options mode. Examples are trees, road blocks and benches. Pickups are accessories, but arrow signs are not. Most of them can be bumped and moved around by the racer's cars, and if the player manages to kill a pedestrian with one, (s)he might be awarded with a bonus. Drones become accessories when driven into. Carmageddon The 18 accessories are found in the DATA\NONCARS folder.: *0: GASPUMP *1: PEDCROSS *2: BARRIER *3: TRAFF *5: LITE *6: PHONE *34: FTREE *35: TREE *37: GREENCAR *38: WRECK *40: WTOWER *41: BENCH *42: PALM1 *43: PALM2 *44: CONE *45: ICART *52: STREE1 *53: STREE2 Carmageddon II As with Carmageddon, the 215 accessories are in DATA\NONCARS. *0: barrier01 *0: clothes_rack *0: estate *0: rockcut0 *0: silo_clean *0: skipost *0: TOOLCASE *1: bench_table *1: checkout *1: citree1 *1: hatch *1: rockcut1 *1: silo_computer02 *1: sumobit2 *2: chair *2: chopper *2: hording *2: lamp *2: rockcut2 *2: sedan *2: silo_locker *3: BIGDOOR *3: boulder *3: lamp_post *3: rocksemi3 *3: silo_oxycylinder *3: traffic *3: waitroom *4: Ariel1 *4: pine01 *4: rocksemi4 *4: silo_post *4: TABLE01 *4: traffic_light *4: traincar *5: Ariel2 *5: BENCH *5: cactus *5: learjet *5: pine02 *5: rollinrock1 *5: silo_cart *5: toytrain *6: Ariel3 *6: palmtree *6: panel *6: pine03 *6: rollinrock2 *6: silo_missrack *6: treepot *7: CONTAINER1 *7: hotel_sign *7: HUT *7: monorail_carr *7: silo_door *7: skifinishline *7: trough *8: gargoyle *8: kayak *8: luggage01 *8: silo_ftdrbot *8: skidoo *8: watebin *9: citbarrier *9: luggage02 *9: oaktree01 *9: pointy_thing *9: silo_ftdrtop *9: skiflagblue *10: adboard *10: haybail *10: LEG1 *10: skiflagred *11: bench *11: BUNKBED *11: LEG2 *11: skiflagblue_broke *11: troley *12: CNTLPANEL *12: LEG3 *12: LOCKERS *12: monorail_engine *12: satalite *12: skiflagred_broke *13: barrier *13: caution_s *13: LEG4 *13: rollrock *13: xray01 *14: harbour_s *14: log2 *14: log *15: post *15: SAFERAIL *15: xroad_s *16: jetwash01 *16: lanejoin_s *16: shop_shelve01 *16: telegraph *16: TERMINAL *17: mobile_stairs *17: right_s *17: TERMINAL *18: Antenae *18: deadend_s *19: atwork_s *19: ss02_06 *20: PLUNGER2 *20: ss03_02 *20: stop_s *21: F14 *21: gasometer *21: noentry *21: ss04_01 *22: Chopper *22: dustbin *22: MISSILE *22: nopark_s *23: carboard_box01 *23: f14_bust *23: mail *24: carboard_box02 *24: chop_bust *24: pine01 *25: carboard_box03 *25: citree2 *25: stumper *26: tree01 *26: tree08 *27: bumpsgn *27: tree02 *28: dipsgn *28: tree03 *29: gravsgn *30: REGRIDGE *30: table *30: tunsgn *31: bench *31: hikesgn *32: chair *32: scrapcar01 *32: towsgn *33: carboard_box02 *33: carboard_box03 *33: lamp *33: pine02 *33: scrapcar02 *34: hosbed *34: MINECART01 *34: MINECART02 *34: scrapcar03 *35: dblbed *35: scrap_lorry *36: rollinrock1 *37: pump_debris2 *37: sofa *37: vending *38: wreckingmachine *39: magnet_ball *41: crushed_car *42: wooden_shed *43: junk01 *43: junk_chunk01 *44: flyingsaucer *44: junk02 *45: junk3 *46: flaming_drum *47: barrier *50: gun01_DEBRIS1 *51: gun01_DEBRIS2 *52: TGUN_DEBRIS1 *53: TGUN_DEBRIS2 *56: trashcan *57: shopcanopy *58: trafficcone *60: junk4 *60: spamtractor *61: spamcarriage *61: trashcan_lid *62: spamflatbed *65: wreckin_ball *70: vending *72: shrub01 *73: waitchairs *74: wtable *75: plant01 *76: traffic_light2 *77: lamppost02 *77: radar *78: palmtree *79: oildrum *79: OILDRUM_01 *79: OILDRUM_02 *79: OILDRUM_03 *79: shopshelf03 *80: CRATE01 *80: CRATE *80: scyl *81: CRATE02 *92: plunger01 *93: plunger01 *94: plunger01 *95: plunger01 *95: SMLIFT *96: MIDDLEDOOR1 *96: plunger01 *97: plunger01 *97: SMALLDOOR1 *98: LIFTDOOR1 *98: plunger *99: lift01 *99: LIFTFLOOR2 *99: petpump *04747 *petpump See also *Accessories mode *Drone *Noncar Category:Gameplay